


A Pyrrhic Victory

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Violence, Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: In which soulmates share injuries.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	A Pyrrhic Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt [QA-12], QuickAttack Fest, but since their official handle doesn't exist anymore, I am posting it here.

It took months of planning.

Laying a trap for a man who was a mastermind at it wasn't easy but Sehun had managed. He had gone over the plan over and over again till he could recite it in his sleep.

He observed the man who stood still as he was being searched for weapons. Sehun knew it was pointless but he let his men do whatever they wanted. Kim Junmyeon would never have been here if he didn't want to be. But he was, and Sehun would be a fool to let the golden chance get away.

The black holster worn over the white coat was clipped off and taken away. It was surprising that that's all he had on himself. A laughable excuse for protection.

"Leave us."

The order was followed and the room was empty in a few seconds. Sehun was on the man in the next few, his fist going straight for the beautiful jawline.

Yes. Kim Junmyeon was beautiful in every sense of the word. It was a shame that he was Sehun's enemy.

The man didn't fight back, nor did he defend himself as Sehun kicked him in the sternum, the impact enough to lay the man flat on the cold marble floor. Sehun stood over him and their eyes met. Sehun straddled the man's waist in a heartbeat, locking the arms under his knees, rendering him immobile.

He had the push dagger custom made for this very moment, for this very reason, for this specific person.

It was a fossilized steel blade, maybe of the length of his fingers and the hilt had a gold overlay on it. His archnemesis deserved to die in extravagance. He had earned it.

Only the best of the best for Kim Junmyeon.

He had gone as far as to get the man's initials engraved on the blade. KJM. A keepsake of how he would finally win over the only man who pushed all his buttons.

All the times he had lost to Junmyeon were imprinted on his skin, his brain keeping a tally of the score. He wasn't doing very well in that. But that was to be amended today. He would emerge as the ultimate victor. And that's all that mattered.

He kept the dagger sharpened at all times. Anticipating the moment of its purpose with bated breath and herculean patience he didn't know he possessed.

You don't know when the opportunity to stab your enemy would present itself.

It didn't happen for years but he had waited and bid his time and finally, finally it was here....

The hilt was warm in his palm, snug between his fingers. He had practiced combat with it, honed his skills.

His blood raced, filling his eardrums with its presence, his body tingled with excitement.

This was it.

He watched fascinated as the blade glided from the temple to the jaw, not breaking the skin just tracing it with cold steel. He wouldn't waste such a beautiful face. He wouldn't ruin it.

He looked Junmyeon straight in the eyes as his lips shaped themselves into a smirk and his hand surged forward without any hesitation.

In the hindsight, he should've seen the look in Junmyeon's eyes and stopped to think for a second but he was too high on his foreseeable victory.

If he had, he would have seen the heartache and sorrow reflected clearly. But would he have recognized the emotion? That question was to stay unanswered.

The blade pierced Junmyeon's chest in one smooth stroke, like cutting through a piece of softened butter, effortless and satisfying. Right above his heart, fatal but not enough to die.

His heart skipped a beat and then picked up speed.

He watched in glee as the white overcoat was painted in red, the shape of it spreading, spreading and painting his palm red too.

Sehun laughed and then....choked, a gurgling sound too loud for his ears.

His body reacted a moment later, twitched forward, his limbs going numb instantly, and his grip around the hilt faltering.

He looked down at his chest, the red not visible on his black suit jacket but he knew the gold shirt would soak it up and show it off proudly. He felt it on his skin, warm and gushing as the shirt stuck to him and he wanted to claw it off but his hands were useless.

His jubilation turned into confusion and then into horror in a blink as he realized how cruel the fate has been. How unexpected and yet so not.

"No...."

His whisper got lost as they both bled on the floor from the identical wounds, their chests separated by a dagger hilt, the gold on it shining in the light reflected off the stone floor. His hands unconsciously trying to stop the blood from the wound he had inflicted on the man that was supposed to be his other half.

Their foreheads touched and their breaths intermingled, stuttering and weak. Their tears mixing on Junmyeon's face.

This time Kim Junmyeon smirked, the sight intimate for Sehun, and whispered back.

"I-I win."


End file.
